


The Challenge

by Chellacat



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Naked Cuddling, Omega Darcy Lewis, Smut, Territorial James "Bucky" Barnes, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 12:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18165017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chellacat/pseuds/Chellacat
Summary: Bucky and Darcy have been mated for a while now, but he’s always held back a little.  Not wanting to scare her away or make her feel stifled.  He loves her independent nature and confidence.  When another Alpha attempts to take what is his, he stops holding back.





	The Challenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Omnomsauruswrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnomsauruswrites/gifts).



> So This one came from a lovely ask from @omnomsauruswrites: 
> 
> Darling, may I request a Bucky x Darcy with a jealous Bucky.... 
> 
> For you my love, anything!

 

 

 

The event was in full swing, movers and shakers of all sorts gathered together for one of the most prestigious dinners of the year.  The band was playing, champagne was flowing, and the throng of people danced, chatted and got increasingly drunk.  

Bucky loathed these things, he only came because he hated to let Darcy come along to them alone.  Her work for the PR department of Stark Industries meant they attended more of these shindigs than he liked.

The second reason he hated them, apart from the rich entitled assholes that openly stared at him when they figured out who he was, was that Darcy would invariably be occupied the majority of the time. Networking and keeping the goodwill alive for the company.

It meant five to six hours of watching as other men put their hands on his wife.  The drunker they got the bolder they became.  It made his brain itch and the inner voice in his head howled.  He knew they knew she was marked, mated, claimed.  They couldn’t mistake his scent all over her. Most of the attendees knew who she was, knew she was the mate of the Winter Soldier, but occasionally, like tonight, there was more than one who didn’t know and thought he could try something.

Bucky had already held himself back on more than one occasion tonight, when some guy had put his hand lower on Darcy’s back than was respectful while dancing with her.  Being able to hear how they flirted with her and spoke to her make him feel murderous.  

He knew it wasn’t real, knew she just put on a show, flirted back and overlooked the drifting hands to keep the company’s name held in a positive light.  

Across the room his eyes caught hers.  Watched as she excused herself and made her way towards him.  They hadn’t spoken since they’d arrived.

“Hey babe, you alright?”

He hated the uncertainty in her voice.  

“Not really, but there’s not much we can do.”

Darcy knew how he was feeling; every angle of his body was a tensely drawn line.  There was still another three hours of this to get through. She stepped into his arms openly and tipped her head back, giving him a pretty view of her neck.

He drew her into his arms and ignored the whispered words of shock around them.  He was too old to do polite anymore.  Social etiquette frowned on such open displays of affection and submission.

Darcy melted into him as he nosed at her neck, he wasn’t going over board, just a little renewal of their mark.  He kissed her bond mark and let out a light chuckle as she whimpered quietly.  

“Go, I’ll be fine.”  He told her, stepping back and letting go of her even though the only thing he wanted was to pick her up and take her out of here.  

Darcy gave him a long considering look then nodded and pecked his cheek.

For the next two hours, things were fine.  Apparently, the little show of possessiveness had circulated the room.  Every other Alpha that approached to speak to her was on their best behaviour.  

Darcy was more than ready to head out when she was stopped by one of the Hammer execs.  He’d turned up late and hadn’t had the chance to bend her ear about something.

At first Darcy ignores the flirting and the compliments, but then, just as they’re nearing the buffet table, he grabs her waist and bends right in to sniff at her neck.  

Darcy freezes.  No one has ever laid hand on her like that since before she and Bucky bonded.  The split second it takes for her mind to catch up with her body, has her shoving him away violently, and scrubbing a hand across her neck, where she could feel he’d rubbed his cheek.  Had he just tried to scent mark her?  The looming bulk of her mate darts past her to haul the guy to his feet before sending a crushing blow to his face, knocking him down again.  The feral growling as her powerful Alpha mate steps in silences the room.  People are drawing back, a ring of Alpha’s suddenly pushing the more vulnerable behind their protective backs.

One the one hand, she’s feeling a little vulnerable and dirty, she cannot believe someone would do that to her, she’s glad her Alpha came to her defence, she’d quite happily watch Bucky turn the asshole into paste.  On the other hand, this is a very public event and her mate is about to lose control and possibly murder someone.  It would cause a stink for them, the Avengers and Stark Industries.  The only thing that’s going to break him out of this rage is her.

He’d seen the moment it happened, felt her shock across their bond and had made a bee line right for her, other party goers falling back in the wake of his growls and the flood of anger he projected to the room, the scent of rage and fury, bitter, and burning everyone’s noses.  

More than one person bared a neck and whined as he moved past them, showing their deference and acquiesce to him.  He didn’t register them though.  Only the insolent Alpha who had tried to scent mark his mate was the focus of his attention.  Darcy had pushed him to the floor and was frozen in shock still.  He doesn’t hesitate to break the man’s jaw when he hits him, the instinct to tear this challenger to pieces was the only truth he could hear, or at least it was, till he scented Darcy, just inches behind him, her sweet scent full of distress and worry.  She speaks his name and makes a soft keening noise, calling for help.  He drops the idiot to the ground and rounds on his mate.  

She shouldn’t have had to deal with that.  He should have been closer, watching more carefully. It was his job to protect her, she was his.  Bucky pulls her close, threading his hand into her hair and tipping her head to one side, pressing his nose to her neck.  She stunk of strange Alpha, the guy had tried to cancel out Bucky’s own scent. Fury ripped through him, she was his, his Omega, his mate.  

She knew what would happen the moment she let out that whine, his focus would narrow to her alone.  It did, she had almost started to relax when she felt his tension spike.  It was the other scent, the one hovering around her like a dark cloud, she watched as he drew back from her and his eyes bled gold.  Shit.  He was letting the feral forward in his mind, running on instinct at the perceived challenge to his mating with her.

He picked her up and strode from the room.  Darcy began to shake with a curious mixture of apprehension and excitement.  Bucky was one of the most controlled and confident Alpha’s she’s met in her life.  He didn’t feel the need to dictate her every movement, or keep her stifled in his shadow the way most Omegas were treated by their Alphas, so she’d never encountered this particular situation before.  Never had him lose that control or feel the need to fuck her to stake his claim.  But that’s exactly what was happening now.

They were barely through the door of the room before his hands were on her, pulling at her dress, yanking the zipper down and pulling it down.

“He put his fuckin’ scent on you.”  

His hands made light work of her undergarments and in seconds she was standing in naked before him. He was muttering angrily under his breath between inarticulate noises of offence and anger.

“I’m sorry.”

He growled at her, low and possessive.  She could feel the tight curl of desire low in her gut as he stripped his own clothes off, his eyes never leaving hers.  She felt pinned in place by the weight of them.

“Not your fault Doll. I should have been closer to you. Won’t be making that mistake again. And any time from here on out we go anywhere I’m going to fuck you so full of my cum it’ll be dripping out of you for hours.”

The mental picture it painted felt like a blow, there was a sudden flood of wetness between her thighs and she moaned low in her throat, the though of what it would be like when he did it only had enough time to enter head before he was on her.  

Grabbing her up in his arms, his hands under her ass as he lifted her and pushed her against the wall. She’d been dripping and slick since he picked her up in the ballroom.  He lines himself up and drives into her with a grunt, she can’t hold back the cry of surprise as he fills her so suddenly, no time to prepare herself, no foreplay, just his cock, thick and hot driving into her centre.  Her head swims as he drops a flood of scent over her, the mixture of pheromones a heady bouquet of musk and spice and earth.  She clings to him as he begins to thrust, long powerful strokes taking him deeper when she hooks her legs around his waist and angles herself just a tad.

“Who do you belong to, Omega?”

The words are harsh in her ear, but she wants to cry at the tone.  He’s angry, yes, as himself mostly, but he’s also afraid of losing her.

“I’m yours Alpha. Just yours.”

“Tell me what you want baby girl.”

“You…  I .. want. . you..”    She manages to pant out the words between thrusts, the feeling of him claiming her sending her reeling.  The feel his skin hot on hers, his fingers gripping at her hip and thigh, holding her in place while he fucks her hard and fast is the only anchor she has in the world. All she can feel and see and smell and hear is him.  He doesn’t stop the brutal pace even as she shakes apart, coming with a wail while he pounds into her core.  She chants his name like a prayer as he mutters into her ear that she’s his, she belongs to him.  When she goes limp, weakly clinging to his broad shoulders, her pussy fluttering and clutching as his cock while waves of pleasure wash through her, he keeps her steady. Her hand threads through his hair at the nape of his neck, tugging lightly till he slows.  He’s no where near ready to finish, she can see that, but she wants him to come back from the edge he’s standing on.  She’s caged in his arms, back pressed into cool plaster, then she kisses him softly, begging him to respond to her.   His hips roll and she feels him go deeper inside her, hitting her cervix and he stops, drawing her bottom lip into his mouth, sucking on it slowly as he grinds against her clit, his pelvic bone pressing  over and over.  Moaning into his mouth as another orgasm begins to build.  She’s half out of her mind from the feeling when he rests his forehead on hers, and stills.  

Staring into his eyes she sees the need still deep within him.  Feels the connection between them flare.  

“You’re mine.  No other Alpha is allowed to lay a hand on you again. I don’t give a shit what Stark wants you to do for the PR department.  Never a fucking gain, Darcy.”

His eyes are still blown wide and rimmed in gold.  She swallows dryly and nods in agreement.  She’ll do whatever he wants.  With him buried balls deep in her, she can’t think, only feel.  Her mate wants to keep her safe, of course she’ll do what he wants to help him.  She also doesn’t want him to stop fucking her, ever.  She whines desperately, willing him to move, to finish what he started.  She can feel her clit, swollen and aching, needing him to grind up against her again.  She’s so damn close

“I need to hear you say it Darce.”

His voice resonates through her.  Not a command to do as he says exactly, just one to force her to speak.  

“I won’t let another Alpha touch me again.  I promise.”

The answer tumbles from between her lips fast and high as she whimpers out her oath.

“Good girl.  Do you want me to make you come my sweet Omega, you want me to knot you?”

She feels her eyes widen.  Holy mother of Thor, he’d went into rut and she was so close to her own heat…  desire wells up at the implication and she nods helplessly, knowingly allowing her body to follow its instincts.

“Please, please, yes, let me come, want you now…  Need you to fill me up….  Please…”

“I’m going to make you feel real good kitten.  But you don’t come till I let you, promise, for me?”

“Promise, not till you tell me.”  She’d do anything for him to just start moving again.  

He draws out of her and steadies her with a hand under her ass before fucking into her, her body surrendering completely while he unmakes her piece by piece.  He kisses down her neck, teeth scraping against her skin, she exposes her throat to him, silently begging for him to bite down.  The punishing rhythm doesn’t slow and she can feel the base of his cock swelling as her pussy clenches helplessly around him, drawing him deep inside her, accommodating his girth, greedily swallowing each inch of his flesh as he stretches her out.  His hand finds her breast, gripping the weight of it and pinching her nipple in time with his thrusts. A sharp line of desire connecting two points as she strangles out his name.

“Alpha…  Bucky… please…”

She wants to come so badly, but she knows she can’t, not till he lets her. She feels so full, wriggling desperately trying to force all of his thick knot inside the lip of her cunt.  

“Not yet sweetheart… Not till I say.”  

Sweat beads on her skin, fuck it feels so good to have him inside her like this, taking and taking, every part of him stamping his possession of her into her soul, his scent enveloping her, as wave after wave of honeyed fire sweeps through her veins.  It’s never felt like this before, felt like he was really staking his claim. He held her on the edge of orgasm, her promise holding her back till she was shaking and babbling incoherently, begging him for release.  Her hips ached and she could feel the imprint of his fingers in her skin, it was both undeniably torturous and orgasmic all at once.  

“Fuck… Baby doll, I’m so close…  you ready to take me in?”  

“Yes… please Bucky.. please..”  

Her sobbing wail, she knew, was carrying through the walls.  

“I want to feel you come Sweetheart, come on my cock baby girl.”

He slammed into her hard, his knot breaching the last inch, lodging inside her pussy.  They both shouted at the feeling.  Darcy’s heart racing in her chest, her body throbbing at the feel of his knot pulsing against her walls, locking them both in place.  Bucky bit down on the bond mark, reopening it.  Her whole body shook, back arching, hips stuttering as she feels his knot swell just a little more, sealing them together. Her toes curl, heels digging into his ass, trying to pull him even closer and she comes with long screaming wail.  All she can feel is him, inside her, around her, in her head, the bond between them flaring and heightening every spark of pleasure between them.  Bucky’s hips jerk over and over as he comes in thick warm streams inside her, filling her with his hot cum, the sensation pushes her back over the edge and she cries weakly into his shoulder, shuddering helplessly, as a second orgasm shoots through her, it seems endless, both of them straining and moaning, clinging to the other.  She feels shattering in her soul, tears streaming down her face from all the overwhelming emotion and the elation of claiming.

She’s not sure how long they stay that way, his weight holding her to the wall, before he slowly drops them to the floor.  The feeling of his cock locked in place as they move makes her whimper.  After shocks of pleasure wrecking her with each movement.

“Bucky…”

“Shhh, I got you sweetheart.”  

He murmurs into her hair as she curls up on his chest.  He’s put his back to the wall, has her gathered up in his hold, his legs bent, keeping her secured.  She feels safe and utterly spent as she whispers the only words she remembers right now.

“Love you…”

“I love you too, Baby girl.”

Bucky draws careful fingers through her hair, pushing it back and urges her to tip her head to one side as he inspects the bite he made.  He frowns guiltily, it was a deep one, he’d been so caught up in making sure she was his that he’d been rougher than he liked.  Crimson streaks of blood marred her pale skin, the mark more prominent than before.  He dipped his head and licked it clean, sucking gently at the blood, the heady flavour of her making him shudder.  She panted in his ear and moaned softly, her back arching, pressing herself down on him, he could feel his cock twitching as her muscles fluttered around him, he moaned in return and continued to heal the mark as best he could while she moved, he could feel his balls tightening again, the heady shock of pleasure building in time with the tiny rolls of her hips.  He kisses the mark and drops his head to her shoulder, bringing one hand down to find her clit and stroke light circles around it, when she comes again, he goes with her.  It’s less intense, but somehow more satisfying, a gentle aftermath more about love and comfort than fucking and claiming.  He loved how soft and wet and warm she feels around him.  Everything about Darcy was soft and sweet and perfect. He still wasn’t sure what convinced her to accept his courtship, but he’s been thankful ever since, never wanting to press her too hard or take away from the fiery and independent nature he loved in her.  He hadn’t held back tonight, too wound up with rage and jealousy to care.  

They stay there, the silence around them warm and satisfied.  Light touches, grounding and comforting each other.  Soft kisses and looks, whispered words of love and reassurance, passing between them.  

She smells amazing in the wake of their mating, a heady confusion of honey and apple blossom and sex. He can feel her falling asleep, and mutters to her to stay awake.  She’s closer to her heat than he had thought, her scent, if he’s right has changed in the last hour, she smells fertile.  His eyes widen a little and he shakes her from her drowsy meditation.    

“Darcy, come on, Doll, wake up…”

“Can’t..”  She yawns out quietly.  “Think I’m in heat… so warm… mmm… Bucky… sleepy.”

His heart pounds in his chest.  They hadn’t used protection, not an issue if she wasn’t in heat…  But now, now she was and he had…  fuck.

“Darcy…?”

“Don’t worry…  I’m good.”

His mind is going in too many directions.  Has she figured out what he has yet, that this might have, probably would result in a baby?

“Stop worrying my Alpha. If we’re pregnant we’ll have plenty of time to prepare.”

She knows, of course she knows.  He smiles into the curve of her shoulder and kisses up her neck, nuzzling into her hair.

“You’d be happy my little Omega, if we have a cub?”

Darcy raises her head and tugs him into a long slow kiss.

“So happy, my Alpha.”

He smiles goofily at her, not quite able to contain himself of the happy thoughts.

Darcy bites her lip and grins back, excitement and hope in her eyes.

“Three more days of heat if you really want to try putting a cub in my belly Alpha.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”  Her soft response fills him with warmth.

The knock on the door startles them both.  They’d been in here for a few hours now.  

“Bucky?”  Steve’s voice drifts through the wood as Darcy rolls her eyes.

“We’re fine.”  He calls out.  “Bring me Darcy’s coat and some blankets.  We’ll be able to leave shortly.”

He can almost hear Steve’s long-suffering sigh through the thick oak panel. He turns back to look at his mate.  She’s still sleepy, yawning her head off.  He has his hands locked on her hips, keeping her still.  Anymore of her wriggling and they’ll be starting all over again.  His knot is only just starting to go down.

“This will be all over the gossip column tomorrow.  Pepper will have a fit.”  

“Well, you’ll be in your nest, snuggled up with me for the next four days, so she can take a hike, Doll.”

The giggle this elicits makes him chuckle along with her, but he stills when he sees her wince a little.

“Are you alright Sweetheart?”

Darcy frowns at his tone.

“Of course, I am that was incredible.”

“I didn’t hurt you?”

“No, I’m not hurt, you didn’t hurt me.  It was just, different. I’ve never seen you go so territorial Alpha before, I knew you could, I just didn’t know if you ever would.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be!  It’s perfectly natural.  You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“I didn’t scare you?”

“No!  Of course you didn’t, I could never be afraid of you. I know you would never hurt me.  I wasn’t scared of you, I was afraid _for_ you, that you’d murder that guy and we’d all be in trouble.  Actually, it was kinda hot.”

He watches as she ducks her head, hiding behind her hair and then throws his head back and laughs.  The mirth relaxes him, all lasting tension leaving him, and he cuddles her against him.

The door opens briefly and a bundle of blankets and coat fly in before it’s swiftly pulled shut again.

Finally, able to move, he helps Darcy to her feet, she’s a bit wobbly and he sits her on the sofa neither of them had noticed and helps her dress.  All he wants to do right now is get her home safely and tuck her up in her nest and feed her.  She looks about a step away from passing out and her temperature is slowly rising.  He dresses quickly then wraps the thick blanket Steve had got from somewhere around her, bundling her up and then lifting her into his arms.  He’s not about to let her walk after how he’d fucked her, and she wouldn’t be leaving their bed for at least a week if he had anything to say about it.

Darcy snuggles into his hold and lets herself go limp.  He’ll take care of her, she doesn’t have anything to worry about.  They leave the room and find Steve, Sam and Natasha all waiting, the three forming around them like a guard.  She sticks her tongue out at Natasha’s quirked eyebrow that only results in a wicked smile in return.  She’s too happy and sleepy to worry about the stares she knows are following them or the clicking of cameras as they leave the building to get in the car. That’s something to worry about later, much later.  Right now, she’s going home with her Alpha and she couldn’t be happier.  Jealous Bucky was definitely a turn on.  As the car takes them back to the Tower, she wonders sleepily how she can get him to do that again without letting another Alpha touch her. She’ll think of a way, that had to be the hottest sex they’d ever had.  

 

 

 


End file.
